The Executioner
Chapter: Storming Hatred Backstory: Orien Aertonn, Executioner, Butcher, Murderer. Orien has been called many things by the public and police alike, merciful was never one of them. By the time he was 13, the bullying and abuse from not only his peers, but teachers, and parents had taken a hefty toll on his mental integrity and when he turned 14 everything changed, he ran away and was adopted by a new family, who loved him, gave him everything he could ever have, he was happy on the outside and the inside, but on the inside, he was happy for different reasons. He was given permission to build random things in his fathers garage, it was a "harmless hobby" but as he toiled away on his pet projects, a much bigger project was undergoing construction, a menacing Cleaver, forged, from; of all things a lawnmower blade, meticulously polished and sharpened to make a godly high quality weapon. His plan was executed without fail, he held his final project in his left hand and smiled, then begun his revenge. He slowly walked to his old school, he observed his past bullies waiting for their 4 o'clock bus, he walked up and introduced himself, the bullies immediatly started to mock him, and after Orien said that he hoped they taste good to the crows, the next thing anyone saw of those 6 highschool students were their dismembered mangled corpses, people started to go missing, many people, in the weeks that followed, when he was finally confronted by the police, he simply said "Its been fun." and he turned the corner round a building with the police less than 12 feet behind him they turned the same corner and saw an enigmatic fog slowly dissipate... Description: An Unyeilding Killer. Able to force survivors into unfavourable situations with his HOGSPLITTER CLEAVER and TERROR PULSE Perks: Hex: Gloomy Demise, After a survivor completes any major action all their perks are deactivated for 30/60/100 seconds and their aura is shown for 1/2/3 seconds.-I couldn't tell myself to push on, I took one step forward and felt my soul tumble two steps back - Meg Thomas Demonic Fury: Damaged generators regress 50/75/100% faster at all times. Ravenous Devotion: After a survivor is hooked the second time, the entity will instantly teleport them to the basement and you gain a stackable 50/75/100% bonus to bloodpoints in the sacrafice catagory.-It understood the pleasure the beast took in our pain and lack of hope - Vigo Power: The massive cleaver used by the executioner can hit a survivor and will cause the "Grievous Wound" status effect, once hit, a survivor will see a circular meter drain down over 120 seconds, the survivors action, and movement speed will slowly decrease until the bar runs out, if not healed when this happens the survivor will be put into the dying state, if they're in a chase the bar will not move, if they're healed and hit again the bar will resume at the exact point it left off at. The terror pulse is his active ability, once activated the survivors within his terror radius will be slowed by 7% and their breathing and footsteps become 25% louder, However this only lasts for 45 seconds and has a 45 second cooldown. Map: Shredded Villa, A ruined and collapsed neighborhood with flaming houses tipped busses and many spots to hide Mori: The survivor raises one hand in a feeble attempt to plea for mercy, the Executioner chopes off the hand at the forearm and the force of the impact sends the survivor onto their front, he then lodges the cleaver deep into their back twice before ending with a nice chop to the skull. Survivor: Mason Kanoss Description: A Seadfast Warrior, able to push himself into overdrive in times of need, his personal perks, "I Shall Not Fall," "Messiah." and "Push It To The Limit" allow him to survive and escape in desperate times I Shall Not Fall: While in a chase and injured, instantly heal one health state if you escape, every 200/150/100 Seconds-You think that's it! That your shitty bonesaw can put ME down! I expect too much. Messiah: Once the exit gates are powered, you withstand one more hit but your FOV is First Person/Tremedously/Considerably-My life was never "find success and fail at taking it". Push it to The Limit: Once The exit gates are powered/1/1 generator is left, gain a permanent 8/9/10% haste status effect-Maybe if you stoped trying to electrocute me and started trying to hit me with that stick o'yours, you'd be a little less useless! Maybe if you guys like and support this enough the game devs will notice my idea and put it in the game! Really if you did enjoy, like and share this, comment, and show support! Created by Original Creator = Diavolo_king_of_kings Publisher = andrew_the_kodeoCategory:Killer